Mesh networks have become increasingly popular and practical in recent years. In particular, shared-media mesh networks, such as wireless or Powerline Communication (PLC) networks, etc., are often on what is referred to as Low-Power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), which are a class of network in which both the routers and their interconnect are constrained. Notably, LLN routers typically operate with highly constrained resources (e.g., processing power, memory, power source, etc.), and communicate via links that are characterized by high loss rates, low data rates, and/or instability.
An example implementation of LLNs is an “Internet of Things” network. Loosely, the term “Internet of Things” or “IoT” may be used to refer to uniquely identifiable objects (things) and their virtual representations in a network-based architecture. In particular, the next frontier in the evolution of the Internet is the ability to connect more than just computers and communication devices, but rather the ability to connect “objects” in general, such as lights, appliances, vehicles, heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning (HVAC) devices, windows and window shades and blinds, doors, locks, etc.
In many instances, network communications occur as an intentional exchange between two or more devices over a defined link and an identifiable period of time. However, with the dynamic nature of mesh networks, the device storing a certain piece of information may not know which node needs the information and, conversely, the node that needs the information may not know which device has the information.